


"Yeah"

by Nishinoya4Yuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishinoya4Yuu/pseuds/Nishinoya4Yuu
Summary: It's finally the day Tanaka Ryuunosuke has been waiting for. The first day of the rest of his life, and Nishinoya Yuu's.





	"Yeah"

It's an ungodly hour of the morning, but Tanaka still rouses himself awake. At 5:42 am, the last vestiges of twilight bathe the room in soft light. Tanaka carefully rolls over and places his back to the window where the rising sun starts to slowly trickle in. It's the first time he's woken up before his partner in years. 

Nishinoya lie there, sprawled out, one leg and one arm hanging dangerously over the edge of the bed. His mouth is open and a little drool has escaped from the corner. The sunrise gradually brings him into better view and Tanaka can't help but smile at Noya's messed up hair, his half unbuttoned dress shirt and his loosened tie, still hanging from his neck. It's the most dressed up either of them has been in a long time. 

Tanaka considers how perfect Yuu is. He actually pulled it off, the magnificent bastard. When they were 3rd years in high school and Yuu was offered a scholarship to study at Sendai University, on the condition he play for their volleyball team, neither had believed it. Noya's grades hadn't ever been the best and neither had ever considered University as their next step in life. But it was too good to pass up, so he'd done it. They'd done it, really. Ryuu'd supported his boyfriend every step of the way. 

The sun finally reaches the right angle to shine on Noya's face and Ryuu's heart softens even more. Ryuu watches the light and how it casts shadows on certain parts of Yuu's face. Ryuu knows he should get out of bed, that is the whole reason he's up so early. But it's so hard to pull himself away from Yuu. Tanaka's eyes catch Noya's brand new diploma in Sports Coaching sitting on the dresser and finally he manages to find the motivation to pull himself out of bed. Yuu's worked so hard. He deserves to have breakfast in bed once in a while. 

Tanaka carefully crawls around Yuu and out of bed. He fishes his sweatpants off the floor and slips into them, hardly making a noise. Yuu had hit the alcohol pretty hard last night with his University friends, and Ryuu had limited himself to let Yuu safely enjoy his moment. God, he'd worked so fucking hard for it. Ryuu's heart clenches as he throws Noya one more loving glance, and slips out of their bedroom. 

Their apartment is small, and old, a bit on the dingy side, but Ryuu'd been insistent that Noya not work while he was in school. They both knew he really needed to focus if he was going to pull this whole higher education thing off. Adding on the fact that Noya had to play on the volleyball team (not like he minded) and Yuu was so busy, all the time. Their home was all they could afford on Ryuu's meager retail income and the small amount Yuu's scholarship granted for living expenses. 

Tanaka's mind drifts to his plans for the day. He's been planning this for a long time. He's wanted it for a long time, but they really needed to get Yuu through school first. No distractions. His mind continues to wander as he makes the pancakes like it's second nature to him. He doesn't usually make breakfast, but he does enjoy cooking, and he's good at it. Yuu's not as good, but he gets the job done. Ryuu smiles fondly, remembering how Yuu's gotten better at cooking as he's gotten older and more focused. 

It's been a good 4 years, really. Hard, a hard 4 years, but so good. Ryuu's worked his ass off at his shitty job, but none of that matters because it's all been for that little piece of paper sitting on their dresser right now. It's all been for yesterday – and for today. Ryuu feels like his life is finally getting started. 

He flips the pancakes onto a plate and for the first time realizes they don't own any sort of tray, so that puts a damper on his plans for breakfast in bed. Deciding that doesn't matter he just takes the plate into Yuu as is. Yuu doesn't stir, which Ryuu figures is probably for the best. He's going to have a killer hangover. Ryuu sneaks back out and grabs a glass of water and the bottle of aspirin and then brings them in for Yuu. 

Ryuu considers all of the options open to him for waking Yuu up, but he doesn't need to. It's 6:10 am and like clock-work Noya's eyes flutter open. Big amber eyes shine up at Ryuu and he falls in love all over again. Noya looks a bit rough from his night of escapades, but he still finds it in his will-power to smile for Ryuu. If Ryuu didn't already love him so much, he'd be a goner right now. 

“Hey,” Ryuu smiles down at the love of his life and offers him the aspirin and glass of water. 

Yuu takes them, thankfully, and then grins at Ryuu. “You made me breakfast?” 

Ryuu melts a little more. “You deserve it, man,” his voice is softer than usual, but he can't help it. He scoots Noya over on the bed a bit and sits down next to him. “I'm so fucking proud of you, Yuu,” Ryuu settles in and then grabs the plate of pancakes and passes it to Yuu. 

“You've said that like a million times already,” Noya offers as he begins to shovel bits of pancake into his mouth. 

Ryuu gently leans down and rests his head on his boyfriends shoulder. “Yeah, guess so,” he admits. 

Comfortable silence fills the room. When they were younger every moment needed to be filled with loud voices and laughter. Now they'd aged into an unspoken ease in quiet moments. They still had their fun, and Ryuu loved every minute of it, but he'd grown to love these moments too. All of them, really. Every moment he spent with Yuu. 

Even when they'd struggled during Yuu's 1st year at University. Even that time that Yuu thought maybe he should date somebody else for a while (he didn't). And that time when Ryuu lost his job and they were totally and completely fucked. When Yuu's grandpa had passed away and he spent months depressed. All of them. The joys, the triumphs. The hard times, the arguments. It all lead them to this perfect moment. The day after Yuu's graduation. The first day of their future. 

“Hey, Yuu,” Ryuu's voice cut through the silence. This was it. Finally. 

“Yeah, Ryuu?” Noya mumbles around bites of pancake. 

“Let's get married,” Ryuu offers, like it's the easiest thing in the world. Because for him, it is. 

Noya looks over at him and while still chewing on a mouthful of pancake, he presses his lips to Ryuu's. It's messy, and a little gross. It's perfect. “Yeah!” he answers as he pulls away. 

Ryuu loves his life. All of the hard moments are made worth it because of the man in front of him right now. He's never been happier, “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Research -  
> Sendai University  
> Sports Coaching – Department of Physical Education  
> Noya is 22 years old  
> Tanaka just turned 22 a few weeks ago.  
> In 2018 Sendai University's Graduation is March 17th (Saturday) - Which fits when Nishinoya would graduate, assuming Haikyu!! is set in 2012/2013.  
> Sunrise in Sendai on March 18th, 2018 was at 5:45am  
> Twilight was from 5:19 to 5:45. 
> 
> Japan does not allow (as of 2018) same-sex marriage. There are, however, 7 cities that will issue certificates to same-sex partnerships. Noya and Tanaka will likely need to take a trip to Tokyo in order to register. 
> 
> loveintheveins wonderful IwaOi lovers, in the low light served as partial inspiration for this. I'm always afraid of going too long with narration without enough dialogue, but her fic was so lovely, and with so little dialogue, I was inspired to give it a try for myself. If I have been even half as effective as she was with it, I will consider myself successful. 
> 
> This is for the r/haikyuu Discord's April Prompt - "The first day after graduation."


End file.
